User talk:220.244.132.152
Stop editing my pages. If you want to make your own Blazestar page then make one with your name in parenthesis. Every page with Pandora910 in the name is my page. Read the rules and understand how this wiki works. Stop editing my pages or I will report you to Aqua. ~Pandora910 19:26, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Please stop editing my pages! Firespring 02:37, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Stuff pandora 910 and fire spring 02:41, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Stop. You are most obviously a troll it seems. Stop editing Pandora and Fire's pages. It's okay to be gay. However it is not okay to vandalise peoples pages. Doubt you'll even take my advice since you are a troll, but it's worth a shot. Make your own page to vandalise, please, at the least. ~ Windsplash (talk) 11:39, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey! Stop editing people’s pages like that. It’s rude and immature. But it seems to me you have the iq of an old doorknob, so I don’t know if you’d even care or notice. Trolls like you are oblivious and rude, and you never use your brain, not that it’s even there. So stuff it and get a life you jerk Ciao, - Maple (talk) 13:07, July 25, 2019 (UTC) I want you to shut the frick up you loser without a life. Ciao, - Maple (talk) 22:14, July 25, 2019 (UTC) And just so you know, just because you don’t leave a signature doesn’t mean I can’t check the wiki activity and know exactly who you are. Aren’t you a smart one! Ciao, - Maple (talk) 22:15, July 25, 2019 (UTC) It appeares you're back to vandalizing pages and user pages. I've already reported you to Aqua. There's no need for this, just leave people's pages alone.~Pandora910 18:48, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Ok, you need to stop NOW, you dead to me troll. Go get a frickin life. Get a job. Get money. Slick out of your parents basement and leave your old computer there. Just don’t bother me. Ciao, - Maple (talk) 20:49, July 26, 2019 (UTC) ok, 1: Learn how to spell 2: after that, learn grammar 3: if you were a good user, you’d be allowed to make pages, but you act like a jerk, so you can’t. Ciao, - Maple (talk) 00:04, July 28, 2019 (UTC) here’s how to learn... step one: use your brain, if it’s there step two: boom you’re done Ciao, - Maple (talk) 00:07, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Violation of Rules Hello, my name is Aqua and I'm one of the admins here. I've gotten several complaints about your recent behavior on the wiki. On Warriors Fan-Made Clans, we do not allow: 1. vandalizing other people's userpages 2. trolling, flaming, and personal attacks directed at other users 3. editing other user's pages without permission If this behavior continues, I will be forced to take more direct action and ban your editing privileges. Please reference the Rules Page if you need clarification on what we do and do not allow on our wiki. Contact me at my talkpage if you have any questions or concerns. Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| I tend to disappear here and there]] 15:39, August 3, 2019 (UTC)